


Something Stupidly Brotherly

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: Something Stupidly Brotherly [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Double Dating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Play - freeform, Protective Siblings, embarrassing siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: More Old Works. I'm mashing them together so I don't have too many singular posts.





	1. SSB pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Top Author Note: Me: I made this a year ago with different characters, but I decided to change the names and paten of speech! Like a play, but very rushed! Ah, screw that its just crap, but I want someone to read it!
> 
> Reverse Edd! : Bro Eddward  
> Regular Edd! : Double D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Now: I don't care. Read at ur own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Old Sum: Double D's brother is over protective. Rated T cause I don't feel like rating it anything else!

 

A boy walks up the porch steps of a nice yellow house. He is wearing sock like beanie and has a cute gap toothed smile. It seems today had been quite eventful for him. Said boy slowly unlocks the door and enters.

Double D: (yelling) "Big brother, I have returned!" (shuts the door behind him quietly)

Bro Eddward: (walks out of the kitchen) "You are quite late! Where have you been, Edd?" (glares at his little brother, while stile standing nere the door of their kitchen)

Double D: (panics and averts his eyes away from his older sibling) "N-no where in particular brother. I was asked to accompany my friend at his home, that is all!"

Bro Eddward: (walks up to younger sibling and crosses his arms) "Oh, and who might this "friend" be, perhaps you can tell me?"

Double D: (sighs and finally looks at his sibling) "Brother please do not blow this out of proportion. It is none of your concern."

Bro Eddward: (speaking sternly) "No I think it is my concern, I am your brother!"

Double D: "Brother why do you care now?! I'm sixteen, I have an outstanding grade-point average, and I always make time for you, but I am forbidden to have social activities with may friends? Brother, why can't you trust me?!"

Bro Eddward: "I do trust you, just not the decisions you make! Edd, I must always be informed that you are safe and well protected at all times."

Double D: (frustrated) "Brother when have I ever made any compromising decisions?! I do not know what I've done that is so terrible, so please tell me?! (crying)

Bro Eddward: (sighs and brings Double D into a loving embrace) "I did not mean to say such hurtful commentary. I am truly sorry for acting so overly protective, but young one you must understand that I am older then you and will always worry over you." (slowly wipes away his siblings tears)

Double D: (leans into his brothers warm embrace) "I understand quite clearly and I am sorry brother, but you must also understand that I want at least some privacy when I am out with my peers."

Bro Eddward: "Yes and I will try my best not to take things too far if you do not call back."

Double D: "I love you Big brother."(snuggles closer)

Bro Eddward: (smiles) "I love you too, young one. Please, never forget that."

The End

Me: This makes me feel stupid!

R!Edd: (sigh) You insufferable little imp.

Me: Did you just call me an IMP!

R!Edd: Did you not hear me, or are you perhaps going deaf? (smirking)

 

 


	2. SSB pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sum: It's like the first but totally different unless you read in between the lines. Anyway, rated T even though it has curse words. Teens are no strangers to them anyway.
> 
> Now:...Is it sad that I still love my old works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Top Note: Me: so it's like the first one, but different.
> 
> Regular Kevin! : Bro Kevin  
> Reverse Kevin! : Little Kev
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Now: Sure whatever.

A boy walks up the garage of his house. He is wearing a red ball-cap with the the words "Quiz Bowl" across the top and he has a slight blush over the freckles covering his cheeks. It appears that today had been a pretty awesome day for him. Said boy slowly unlocks the door inside the garage and enters his home.

Little Kev: (yelling) "Yo bro, I home!" (shuts the door behind him loudly and dumps his book-bag near the front door)

Bro Kevin: (walks out of the living room) "What the hell man, you're late! Dad and ma coulda came home at any minute! Where the hell were you?!" (glaring at his brother)

Little Kev: (coughs and looks away from his big bro) "N-no where in really, just hanging with my buds."

Bro Kevin: (walks up to younger male and scuffs) "Oh, I see so your buds keep ya out 'til twelve? You think I'm stupid?"

Little Kev: (pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes a tired sigh before looking at his older bother) "No, but It's none of your business anyway."

Bro Kevin: (speaking aggressively) "It kinda is my business, I'm your fuckin' brother!"

Little Kev: "Bro, why the hell do you care?! I'm like sixteen, I have pretty good grades, and I always have your back if you need me, but it's not okay to stay out late with may friends? Dude, do you even hear yourself?!"

Bro Kevin: "Well ya shoulda fuckin called or somethin'! Kev, believe it or not I was was worried about ya."

Little Kev: (frustrated) "Then maybe you could have just said that instead yelling at me you asshole! (On the verge of tears)

Bro Kevin: (sighs and meats his little bro at eye-level) "Okay sorry. It's just you're my little bro and all and I worry, ya know." (takes off the others hat so he can ruffle his bros hair then puts it back on Kev's head, making it cover his eyes)

Little Kev: (chuckles and fixs his hat so he can see) "Yeah, I know, bro. But stop being a girl about it."

Bro Kevin: "Tch, fine." (looks away slightly) "Hey, I...uh.. love you man."

Little Kev: (smiling) "I love you too bro."

Bro Kevin: (smirks) "Damn straight you do." (both start laughing)

The End

 Me: again I feel stupid!

Reg!Kev: Dude, that was lame.

Me: yeah, well screw you too Kevin!

Reg!Kev: (smirking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now: Phuck everything.


	3. SSB pt.3: Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sum: It's Halloween and I made this request Halloween themed! The older brothers follow the younger bothers and end up having a double date. Rated T because teens aren't strangers to curse words.
> 
> Now: I literally wrote this one on holloween. God, I'm lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Top Notes: Me: This was a request that I wanted to try!
> 
> Regular Edd! : Double D  
> Reverse Edd! : Bro Eddward  
> Regular Kevin! : Bro Kevin  
> Reverse Kevin! : Little Kev
> 
> Now:  
> •Reverse!Edd is dating Regular!Kevin =  
> Jock x Swimmer  
> •Regular!Edd is dating Reverse!Kevin  
> = Nerd x Nerd

Two teenage boys walk down the rode dressed in their homemade costumes. These two boys had decided to sneak out of their homes on the night of Halloween looking for a place to have a fun holiday themed date. Their outfits consist of one of them dressed as a sexy black cat while the other is dressed a cute gingery dog. Both check there surroundings making sure no one saw them pass by. Once considering that they were safe, the boys keep heading towards the areas were all the Halloween party's are being held. Thirty minutes of walking helps them come across a large gay community cafe called "The PeachPit" and it seemed to be themed to the brim with Halloween decor and people in awesome costumes. They figure the place was best opportunity then any. Taking each others hand and smiling, both boys walk inside felling completely happy that they hadn't been caught by their overbearing brothers.

But little did they know, two other guys also known as their brother, were following their ever move. Could it be that they weren't so lucky after all?

Double D: (fixing his black cat ears before sitting at the empty table they chose) "Are you sure you brother was asleep?"

Little Kev: (sits down next to his boyfriend) "Of course, he never makes that horrible snoring sound unless he's asleep. What about your bro? Is he up?"

Double D: (nods) "Yeah, but he said had an arrangement with someone he said he'd taken an interest in."

Little Kev: (smirking) "So your bother found a hot guy?"

Double D: (giggling) "Obviously."

Little Kev: (leaning in) "Babe, it's cute when you laugh."

Double D: "W-why thank you." (starts blushing and leans in too)

Little Kev & Double D: (kissing)

1?: "Ah, so this is the boy you've been seeing all this time. I want answers little one."

2?: "Tch, you coulda told me! Like damn."

Kev and D pull away hastily and look up. They see two males standing in front if their table. One wearing a black wolf costume while the other wore a tiger one.

Little Kev: Eddward?!

Double D: K-Kevin!?

Fuck, so they got caught after all.

Bro Kevin: (grinning) Sup, Double D.

Bro Eddward: (smirking) "Hello, little pumpkin."

Little Kev & Double D: "Why are you here?"

Bro Kevin & Bro Eddward: (rolling their eyes) "We followed you."

Double D: "Ugh, this is so embarrassing!"

Little Kev: Your telling me, it's worse then that!

Bro Eddward: (raises and eyebrow) How so?

Double D: "This is our date."

Bro Kevin: (frowns) So you don't want us here.

Little Kev & Double D: "Of course we don't want you here- Duh!"

Bro Eddward: "Well too bad, because we're staying here."

Bro Kevin: "We are?"

Little Kev & Double D: "You are?!"

Bro Eddward: "Of course we are, you two don't own this cafe therefor you have no say in if we want to stay or not."

Bro Kevin: (grinning as he placed his hands on Eddward's hips) You're so sexy when you're right.

Little Kev: (grimaces) "Ew, bro no."

Double D: (also grimaces) "Ew, indeed."

Bro Eddward: (pulls away from Kevin so he can sit on the other side of the table and the other sitting down with him) "I guess this is a double date then."

Little Kev: (groans) "I guess so."

Double D: "Sometimes I really dislike you, brother."

Bro Eddward: (smiling) "I can live with that."

Bro Kevin: "Of course you can."

Little Kev & Double D: 'Worst date ever.'

The End

Me: So what do you think? I know, it's horrible, but I tried.

Double D: "Brother, you are a horrible being."

Bro Eddward: (smirks) "I know."

Little Kev: "Bro, you're and asshole."

Bro Kevin: (shrugs) "I've heard worse."

Me: (shocked) "And they aren't even denying it!"

 

 


End file.
